Prophecy III
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: At one point in your life, the fate of two loved ones will be in your hands. You must choose life for one and death for the other." Those words would ring throughout Harry's head for the rest of his life.


**A/N: IF YOU'VE READ PROPHECY II, SKIP DOWN TO THE FIRST LINE AND START THERE. THANK YOU!**

**Prophecy III**

**By: Helen Li**

There are the eight titles of the world that lie in Hogwarts: Slytherin Prince and Princess, Gryffindor Prince and Princess, Ravenclaw Prince and Princess, and of course Hufflepuff Prince and Princess. The pairs will lead their house in Armageddon.

And each separate person had their prophecy told by the wisest woman of Earth who roamed in mountains which she had created. She had created everything on Earth, for this was her creation. It was impossible to find her, only for her to find the person. For her existence had been only a little longer than Earth itself, she found herself escaping her own invention sometimes, although she lived there for it was a law for the creator to live among its creation (a law created for specific reasons), she had made her own area in isolation. This was her peace.

She was a powerful sorceress with gifts of different worlds. She was friends with most of them, except for a few obnoxious worlds she referred to as 'hell.' However she knew that each world had to come to a climax. Therefore, she made her prophecy and spoke it aloud so that all the wise ears would hear it and know it forever within their heart.

There would be one person in the Earth's lifetime for each cognomen. And they would come to existence in the same time era.

That time is now.

Hogwarts may have been known as a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but the true meaning was hidden. Since everything had their purpose of existence, this was the sole purpose of the prestigious school.

She knew that it had to be monitored not only by her, so she placed one of the wisest wizards as the Headmaster so to speak, so that he could watch over the young prince and princesses.

But don't let the names 'prince' and 'princess' fool you. They would not be the ordinary characters within a book that were always prepped and got everything they wanted. These specific few would receive the best education and gifts of the rest of the population. They needed to be ready for the end of Earth.

Why was the end of Earth so important?

Either good or bad must win. This is the law of each world. She created the end of the world she owned, putting it in a school called Hogwarts. So, Hogwarts was split in half, two strong Houses and two weak ones. Both were required for the closure of the world known as Earth.

Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were on the good side and would fight against Ravenclaws and Slytherins who were on the evil side. The Hufflepuffs were slightly weaker than the Ravenclaws, but that uneven part was soon leveled as the Gryffindors were a bit stronger than the Slytherins.

And now we dive deeper into Prophecy I.

Each child of the title will be raised in a different environment, bringing out the important characteristics to make due of the final result. At the age of eleven, they will begin their seven years of basic training. After that, they can dance about on their path, but they will follow it to the end.

After the seven years there will be only a span of five years before the end _will_ take place. And when the end happens, one or the other must be wiped out completely. Good or bad must _triumph_.

Yet why did she put such a heavy burden on such few shoulders? Why didn't she spread it to everyone else, to ease the pain?

The answer was simple enough. There was no easing in the pain. Either every person felt the pain and agony, or she could simply create the most brilliant people and have them do what must be done. She hated to have to end her world, but it had existed for quite a while, and if she didn't do it soon, it would be done with in a terrible way.

But let's rewind.

Each title has their prophecy written out; besides the larger view that joins them all.

The **third** prophecy, behind the essential prophecy, reads:

_At one point in the Gryffindor Prince's life, a choice must be made. Two loved ones' lives will be in his hands and their fate will be up to him. He must choose life for one and death for the other._

And although this is the story of the end, that part is not elaborated upon because _this_ is the story of the **last Gryffindor Prince.**

* * *

She overlooked her kingdom on the highest peak of the tallest mountain. Her home was surrounded by snow year long, for she loved the white material and winter _was_ her favorite season. Tall trees grew all around, giving off the nice pine smell. Deer and rabbits roamed the place sometimes, whenever she felt like having them around. Oh she loved those deer and rabbits almost as much as her princes and princesses.

There she stood, her elbows resting on the stone patio, and she smiled.

She had done it.

She had successfully created the perfect prince, also known as the Gryffindor prince. She couldn't help but obsess over the wonderful creation of hers. She felt bad knowing what was in for him, but she knew he could handle it. He was in fact good enough to handle it all.

* * *

The summer hadn't been easy for Harry. He had grieved over Sirius for quite some time, at least it seemed that way to Harry. In fact Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had left him alone as he did to them. They now had very little control over him since they were weary about him and his wand. But it was obvious _something_ was wrong, and they simply didn't want to deal with it.

"There's something wrong with that boy," Uncle Vernon grumbled as he read his newspaper.

"Why do you care?" Dudley rolled his eyes as he stuffed a roll into his mouth, smothered with butter of course.

"We don't, honey, it's just not normal." Aunt Petunia said sweetly as she poured a glass of orange juice for him.

"I DON'T WANT ORANGE JUICE, I WANT HOT CHOCOLATE AND I WANT IT NOW!" Dudley shouted like the irritable kid he was. "Anyways, what does _he_ know about normal?"

"He doesn't," Uncle Vernon answered simply. He would have said more but Harry had in fact heard the whole conversation (extendable ears, not that he cared, he was just bored and was feeling better) and he walked in with quick steps, pulling a suitcase with an owl cage on top, and causing the three to stop what they were doing to turn and stare at Harry.

His eyes were no longer puffy and red as they used to be in the beginning of the summer. It seemed that Harry had been cured of whatever bothered him, not that the three neither knew nor cared.

"Well if you're feeling better go make some bacon," Uncle Vernon ordered before looking back at his newspaper, the rest resuming their tasks as well.

But Harry didn't budge and ignored his comment.

"I'm going to leave and stay with my friend for the rest of the summer."

The three stopped yet again and looked back at the boy.

"Well I'm not taking you," Uncle Vernon barked as his face turned red.

"That's fine, I can get there myself," Harry shot back before turning around and leaving, pulling his black trunk and with Hedwig on top hooting inside the wired cage.

He stood in the road and pointed out his wand as in routine, making _sure_ no one was around. However he could feel the stares of the Dursley's as they ate their breakfast and looked out the window at him.

Saved by the bell, the Knight Bus appeared promptly and the doors opened wide.

"Where are you heading?" Stan Shunpike greeted Harry with his toothy grin. "Not up to any trouble now, are you?"

"No, I'm heading to Diagon Alley to meet my friend," Harry shook his head. He did remember his last experience and wasn't exactly fond of it, but this was the best way to do it.

"Well then, you know the fares," Stan began to pick up Harry's case and the owl cage, bringing it inside the bus.

Harry walked up the steps and pulled out his money. He gave Stan eleven sickles before sitting down in his prepared bed and immediately falling asleep.

It was strange because he was so tired all the time ever since the end of the school year. The reason why he didn't bother his Uncle, Aunt, and Dudley was simply because he was sleeping most of the time in the badly constructed bed. He also had finished his summer homework which was amazing because he didn't get any complaints from his guardians. However he had spoken to Hermione and Ron a few times on the phone (with the rest of the family glaring at him) and had decided to take Hermione and Ron's advice. They said it was unhealthy to be cooped up in that muggle home of theirs (well, that was Ron's part) and that he should go and stay at the Burrow for some time to get back on track.

And it worked.

Once Harry arrived he was greeted warmly by the Weasley's and Hermione who was staying as well. Harry's eyes immediately caught the gaudy suits the twins wore. They were extremely colorful and might have blinded him if it had any more colors. They were bright, too, and anyone who passed by stared at the two, knowing who they were, and some even went as far as taken pictures of them. Ron and Ginny, on the other hand, were dressed casually and the parents were as well. Charlie and Percy weren't there (surprise, surprise), but Charlie had sent his regards to Harry, wishing him a happy birthday in a letter.

"How have you been, dear?" Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a hug and pulled back, looking into his eyes. She had been worried sick about Harry and was absolutely thrilled to have him over. "Those muggle guardians, have they been treating you right?"

"Yeah, if they haven't we can always send over a few Canary Creams for that fat cousin of yours," Fred and George piped in.

"Surprisingly they left me alone," Harry replied back with a chuckle. "But it could be the fact that I carry around my wand with me so they can see it."

"You haven't been using any magic now, have you?" Mr. Weasley intervened sternly, but broke into a smile. "Now, did you bring any of those 'batteries' you said I'd need for this 'flashkite?'"

"It's a flashlight," Hermione corrected him.

"Right, flashlight," Mr. Weasley repeated.

"Yeah, I managed to steal a few from the Dursley's," Harry grinned as he handed a pouch to Mr. Weasley. It was black and heavy with at least five batteries.

"It's nice to have you here, mate," Ron playfully punched Harry.

"Yeah, now we have someone to practice with in Quidditch," Ginny said happily.

"We just set up a few rings out back so that she can practice her chaser skills. She's not that bad," Ron informed Harry proudly. "She can actually get some shots past me, but not often."

"I probably wouldn't be of much help since I'm not good at either position." Harry shook his head. "It's been so long since I've held a Snitch, too."

"Actually, you should open your gifts!" Fred winked.

"Now we'll get to that once we get home and Harry's settled in!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly, grabbing Harry's trunk and cage.

They all rushed to the nearest fireplace and used Floo powder to get to the Burrow.

The place hadn't changed at all and Harry was glad. The Burrow had always felt like home to him and now he was free. Sighing, he took one long look around as everyone arrived, glad to be back.

"Now, presents!" George yelled as everyone dove to the couches, Harry sitting next to Ron and Hermione.

"Mine first, mine first!" Ginny thrust a package at Harry.

Harry opened gift after gift and was reminded of the nice atmosphere he never had at the Dursley's. Once again they hadn't even acknowledged that it was his birthday, but Harry didn't care. The gift they gave him was to let him go to the Burrow, even if they didn't do it on purpose.

He received a Golden Snitch from Ron who blushed when Ginny said he had saved up a lot of money and done many chores to get it for him. Hermione had bought him a book, _Seeker Skills for Dummies_, and rolled her eyes when he opened it, saying she knew that was the only type of book he would possibly read. Harry laughed and knew it was true, but he had read the other books Hermione had bought for him before. Ginny had gotten him a false Snitch keychain, pointing out that it was for good luck. It was autographed by Viktor Krum, thanks to Hermione. Fred and George had gotten Harry loads of pranks they had made.

"How is your shop going?" Harry asked as the twins looked at each other and grinned.

"We were voted the number one joke shop in the world," Fred said proudly as he showed Harry a newspaper article in the Daily Prophet.

"Wow…that's great," Harry was awed at their success. However he knew that this was still just a start and they had more plans for later on.

"Yeah we opened up more shops in other countries," George informed Harry. "It's a chain store now, and we've got the best pranks!"

"Not that that's something to be extremely proud of," Mrs. Weasley muttered in disapproval. "But I am proud of you two for being so successful at what you do…"

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Harry, but George and I have got a meeting to go to." Fred shook hands with Harry.

"Yeah, we're about to open a shop in China," Fred said excitedly.

"I love those fortune cookies," George sighed.

"…fortune cookies were invented in America," Hermione blinked.

"That is _muggle_ fortune cookies were," George corrected her.

Harry thanked the twins and said good-bye as the two disapparated in their fancy suits.

Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes. Ginny shrugged and looked back down at the book Hermione had bought her, engrossed in the parchment pages within the leather binding. It was an interesting historical book about famous chasers and Ginny absolutely loved it. Hermione, on the other hand, went back to reading the course books for the year. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked to Harry a little more before going about to their errands, Mr. Weasley to his job.

"Want to go check out the rings Fred and George bought us for Christmas?" Ron, too, saw that Hermione and Ginny were busy.

"Sure," Harry nodded. He got up and went to Ron's room (they were sharing) and unwrapped his Firebolt.

He loved his broom and gave it an affectionate pat as he missed riding on it and soaring in the air. It was one of his prized possessions, along with his invisibility cloak, wand, and others.

He had shined it over and over at his stay in the Dursley's, almost using up the whole kit Hermione had got him. However he would buy more shine for it because it was worth it.

Finally after Ron called him, Harry sprung back to reality and ran downstairs, eager to get on his broom.

They practiced for a few hours in the air until Ginny joined them, finally able to take her eyes off that book of hers. There they practiced, Harry with his new Snitch, Ginny trying to score goals and Ron trying to block them. It was a peaceful atmosphere for Harry, something he missed so dearly. For some reason flying on his broom and chasing that Snitch cleared his mind. All he focused on was catching the golden object and he had a sense of tranquility.

He would have gone all night if Mrs. Weasley hadn't called them in for dinner and told them not to waste all their time out there. Instead he sat and read the book Hermione got him and caught up on a few things.

The rest of the summer was swell with visits to Diagon Alley (mostly for school supplies or more shine for his broom), listening in on conversations (there was a steady supply of extendable ears in the house…specifically Ron's room) normally about the Order, and the constant broom flying. Harry was always busy now, either with Hermione, Ginny, or Ron. Sometimes he found himself helping Mrs. Weasley with chores (although she protested greatly and finally gave in) or having long chats with Mr. Weasley about muggle things (Harry usually did the talking when he was explaining.)

But soon it was all over and although Ron and Ginny were the only ones who dreaded it, school was in session.

* * *

Harry was busy playing Wizard's Chess with Ron, both focused on only the game and nothing else. They didn't even notice when Hermione sat down until she spoke to him.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hey," Harry said dully. He didn't even look up for he was so engrossed in the game. To him and Ron, though, it wasn't _just_ a game (well more to Ron than Harry) and he was busy thinking a way of getting out of check.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked up and saw her concerned eyes. He was okay now, tired of people always asking, but knew they only did it because they cared.

"I'm alright, 'Mione, I'm alright." he said softly with a smile before looking back down with a solution to Ron's check.

"Sirius would have wanted nothing else." He heard Hermione reply.

The two didn't converse any longer (Hermione saw the two were concentrated on the game) and then Dumbledore stood up with his announcements.

And of course Harry and Ron didn't hear a thing. The words went in one ear and out the other. It was only when Dean elbowed Harry and Ron, pointing at Dumbledore that finally broke their concentration off the game.

"What?" Ron snapped in annoyance as he looked up.

"He's saying some stuff about a meeting with the prefects," Dean shot back, angry at Ron's burst of irritableness when he was only trying to help.

"Well I'm not a prefect," Ron spelled it out as if he were a five year old. He blushed, ashamed that he didn't make it this year. He was happy for his friend although it would have been nicer to carry around the badge to make his parents proud. Nevertheless they praised him enough for doing so well in Quidditch, something he hadn't done before.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, thanked Dean, and resumed their game. Soon the feast began and they finally stopped, eager to eat. Then when that was over it was time for him, Hermione, and the rest of the prefects to show the first years to their dormitory, a tradition that Harry was never too excited about. It was probably the fact that the new ones always bothered him.

"This way," Harry said monotonously, not at all excited about the first years.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Harry flinched as he heard the first question of the day. He had hoped this year would not bring any more of _that_, but apparently not.

"The one and only," Harry heard Hermione reply for him, relieved at the break. "Sorry, he'll sign autographs later."

Harry looked over at the little wizard and saw that he took Hermione's words literally.

"She was joking," Harry said hastily before he got the wrong idea. He then gave Hermione a Look, but knew she had meant no harm.

"Well I hear you're a pretty good seeker. I play, too, you know." The same boy went on, apparently having done his research about Harry.

Harry studied the boy carefully and found that he wasn't that bad after all. _Perhaps I shouldn't get so irritated all the time._

"Maybe you can take my place when I'm gone." Harry grinned at the boy, seeing him light up at the comment.

As they walked up the flights of stairs, commenting about how they changed frequently to the first years, Harry kept a close eye on the curious boy. He would stare out into space every now and then, and he wasn't like the other kids with their friends. He stood out alone. His brown hair was almost as untamable as Harry's, but not quite. His blue eyes shone brightly, though, as he seemed to drift off in a daydream of some sort.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the little wizard, causing him to jump out of his thoughts.

"Derek, Derek Jones," he answered promptly. He proceeded to turn back to whatever he was looking at, back in a daze once again.

Harry and Hermione recited the speeches prepared by Dumbledore for all prefects to the first years. It was a boring task, indeed, but all eyes were on Harry's scar, and their thoughts were no where near what Hermione was telling them about curfew.

But Harry didn't notice as his own thoughts meandered. Although once he and Hermione fulfilled their duties, he sprung back to life.

"That one kid is annoying," Harry was referring to many. He didn't really want anyone to know that he was intrigued by Derek Jones, thinking it was only a little strange.

"He just wants to know you, Harry, and I don't blame him. You're really quite an interesting person." Hermione bought Harry's disguise of emotions.

But Harry's thoughts changed greatly after the meeting with Dumbledore.

"There are many things I must tell you, I am not quite sure where to begin. I can only give you a brief introduction to what lies ahead, for there is no time for me to explain everything. Not even I know it all." he began.

"The creator of Earth has made a prophecy for the end of this world. It must be done, for each world must end. You all came of existence because you were all chosen for this. You each have a title, Gryffindor Prince or Princess, Hufflepuff Prince or Princess, Slytherin Prince or Princess, and Ravenclaw Prince or Princess. Do not take the names to describe your job, because it's not as easy as you think. To shorten the long story, let me say this: In the end Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs will fight against Ravenclaws and Slytherins. One will triumph. That is all you need to know."

From there on everything was a blur in Harry's eyes. The comments other prefects shot out in disbelief did not affect Harry as he merely sat and stared, taking it all in. The information he heard there would eventually sink in, but not for a while.

And as he walked outside to leave Draco and Hermione to hear their prophecy, he did some serious thinking.

It wasn't all him.

She knew it wasn't fair, but life wasn't fair. This was especially true in her world, if not many others.

So she liked the Gryffindor Prince a little more than the rest, so what? It wasn't a crime, and they _were_ her characters.

A little information never hurt anyone.

The answers began to flood through Harry's head, but not every one was remembered. They were stowed until called upon, and that would be up to her.

For now, he sat and thought about the prophecy, finding many things ironic, indeed.

"So the witty Ravenclaws won't be on the good side," Harry said sardonically as he stared at the ground after thinking it all out. It was nice to know the burden wasn't all on his shoulders as he had expected it to be. He had expected him to have to face off Voldemort, but he soon realized that even if it were to happen, it wouldn't have been the _end_.

"It's not as if we'll fight with Gryffindors." Padma snorted. "From what we know about you…"

"From what you've heard from Cho, you mean." Harry interrupted. He burned with anger on the inside, furious of how she could simply brainwash them all. Their split, so to speak, never impacted Harry. If anything, he dropped her like hot coal. But she didn't have to go and try to ruin everything else now, did she? "Of course, so all of you hate me…which includes Hermione because she _is_ way brighter than the lot of you, and there's no possible way you'd fight with Hufflepuffs. They're a bit lower in rank to you all is what you think, I'm guessing. So that just leaves…"

"Us. The only group worthy of existence." Pansy smirked. "At least they have some sense. I'm just glad we have the smarter people."

"Too bad you don't have Hermione." Ernie shot back.

"You all seem to be taking this just fine…" Hannah hesitated. "…but, I mean, it means the end of Earth is so soon…"

"I for one don't believe that." Harry shook his head as the first thought the Creator planted in his hand kicked in. "I think that we're supposed to end either good or bad. That _would_ be considered an end. After that I think Earth will go on, but in peace…"

"So it's like the end of conflict." Michael pointed out. "What's the big deal in that?"

"Maybe the fact that we might not all survive…?" Harry snapped, astounded by the stupidity of the so called intelligent Ravenclaws.

"Either way, I don't think we should tell the others." Padma was the first to see the logic.

"We're not able to, anyways." Harry sighed, showing the signs of knowing more than any of the rest.

"And why is that?" Pansy sneered. She glared at Harry in defiance. "I can tell anyone I want."

"Right, just try." Harry challenged Pansy. He leaned back to watch in amusement.

"Fine." Pansy shot back. "HEY EVERYONE, THE E-"

She couldn't finish her word or sentence, for her mouth and throat went completely dry. She started to cough and then began to wheeze and finally Padma conjured a glass of water for her so she wouldn't choke.

"What…was that?" Pansy gasped after a few minutes.

"It's obvious there would be some sort of curse. Only some of us are supposed to know, and it'll stay that way." Harry murmured grimly. He silently hit himself in the head, seeing that the others didn't know what he did.

The bickering calmed down after that as they all sat and waited. A few minutes of silence passed and soon the bushy haired Gryffindor and platinum blonde Slytherin walked out.

"…was it that bad?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down next to him with a shocked yet gloomy look on her face.

"Don't ask," Hermione replied with a heavy sigh. She buried her face in her hands.

"Go on back Hermione; you don't need to wait for me." Harry said quietly, knowing the burden she carried.

Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded. She stood up and started to the dormitory.

Harry watched her go, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, you're next," Dumbledore said softly, waiting at the doorway of his office. The usual twinkle in his eye was no longer there.

"I am afraid your prophecy is that of ill news," Dumbledore began.

"Which one isn't?" Harry said bitterly.

Dumbledore didn't reply to that, but sighed and went on,

"Harry, at one point in your life, the fate of two loved ones will be in your hands. You must choose life for one and death for the other."

Those words would ring throughout Harry's head for the rest of his life.

A/N: Not many people voted for the next story, but there were two for this and thus it is what comes out!

Yes I did copy and paste a lot, but there will be more new material, that I guarantee. Now review!


End file.
